Rehab
by andreeacristianarusu
Summary: Miley and Nick are 22 years old rockstars.They have a relationship for 4 years and we're supposed to marry.Then, Nick broke-up with Miley and she started alcohol.When she got back from rehab,she sang a song for him at EMA.WHAT WILL HAPPEN?maybe oneshotR


Rehab

**A/N: I am a huge Niley fan. This is a story in Miley's POV. I made this after I fell again in love with Rihanna's song 'Rehab'. Review and tell me what you think. This is a one-shot, which can become a story after I'll finish 'How to forget Nick'. Follow me on twitter : /RomaniaisNiley or /AndreeaBlo .**

Miley's POV

I'm 22 now, six years away from the last age when my heart was broken by the same guy, HIM, Nick Jonas. Now I'm bigger but the break-up was in the same way he did it six years ago; very original. I got him back at the age of 16, almost 17; we continued the relationship for four years; freaking FOUR years and with the other two from our first relationship, there are six years; six years of my life got destroyed in one second. Yeah, I do hate him. 'The only difference ,Nick Jonas, is that now I'm older and that the revenge is more sweet now.' At 15, I wrote one hate song and one album with love songs for him; now, I'll do much. No, I'm not gonna use and album on him, I need one song, just one, to make him see what a piece of a shit he is, to make people see what he did. I'll wrote our four years relationship in ONE song, how I gave everything and he nothing.

We were supposed to marry, he asked me to; when we were engaged he decided that he couldn't wait anymore, that he NEEDS to make sex with me. I accepted, proving again what a stupid girl I am.

I can say that it was perfect, he was gentle, he was sweet, he was him, and for me that was enough. He told me that he loved me so many times, I believed him, but after that… BANG! Two months before the wedding, he said he needed a break-up, again. And guess where he told me this… IN THE RAIN. I hate the rain. I feel like I had to go somewhere in Africa, where it never rains to stop him from breaking up with me all over again.

However, we canceled the wedding, he never talked to me again from that day; and today, it's June 11, the day we were supposed to marry, the same day we met seven years ago. How romantic.

The conclusion is that he didn't speak to me for two months, not a word. In the first month, I started alcohol , I got drunk every day for one month, till I got to rehab. I stood there for two weeks. Now, that I'm home, I thought I was going to be welcomed by some friends, but no…. I have no friends now, no one talks to me. Who wants to talk with the girl who went to rehab because she drank her heart?

I hate my life, paparazzi named me 'the next Britney'; if only they knew that I did this only because of him… But everybody is understanding him, they understand why he didn't marry me; 'because she's a dumb alcoholic whore' , they said. Hell yeah, I prefer to be like that than a stupid heartless boy like him.

I was surprised when MTV wanted me to sing at EMA's. I can't wait, I'm gonna sing him, our story.

I talked with the producer of EMA and he told me that I can do whatever I want on stage. So I have decided that I'm gonna enter in a 'Miley 16' costume and sing the hate chorus form '7 Things' , after that, the light goes off, I change in a 'Miley 22' costume and when the light goes on I start to sing 'Rehab' , my new song. I have a awesome choreography and I heard that he is going to be in the front raw with his brothers.; one word, PERFECT.

'I can't wait to see your face, Jonas!'

AFTER ONE WEEK; EMA's/Red carpet:

I heard screams from everywhere, from the photographers or from the fans. I just smiled, I was used to it, seven years in the business and I'm just 22. I made my peace sign and then made my way to the interviews area, looking for my favorite guy, Ryan Seacrest:

"Hey, Miley! You look beautiful" He said

"Thank you!" I said smiling.

"What are you wearing?"

"D&G dress, Louboutin shoes and Gucci accessories"

"WOW. You look gorgeous. Nick must be blind" He joked.

"Probably" I giggled.

"Thank you Miley. Can't wait for your performance tonight" He said

"Me either. It's going to be awesome, a whole show." I said

"I'm sure, you surprised us a lot in the last year. Thank you, good-bye." He said

"Bye" I replied.

2 HOURS LATER; BACKSTAGE:

I was getting ready for my performance. I got the award for "Best Female Voice" and "Best Song". Nothing new, I won ,like, everything in the last year, and I'm nominated for 2 other categories. I can't wait to see if I'll win. But, I have to focus on my performance, it's going to be epic, no one will forget this performance, I promise.

"Miley, you're in, in 5" A man said

"Ok" I replied.

I took my place, the red light went off, I turned my face to the crowd, looking for him. When I saw him I started to do my choreography and sing '7 things', after I finished, the light went off. I tore the clothes off of me and wait for the light to go on. It did, the crowd screamed and I started to sing my heart out, looking directly at him:

"Baby, baby, when we first met

I never felt something so strong

You were like my lover and my best friend

All wrapped into one, with a ribbon on it"

The screen behind me started to play videos with me and Nick, matching the story from my song. The crowd went wild.

"And all of a sudden, when you left

I didn't know how to follow, it's like a shot

That spun me around and now my heart left

I feel so empty and hallow.

And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it

to you

Don't even recognize the ways you hit me, do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back

And you're the one to blame"

More intimate movies started to come, I looked at him, I couldn't see anything on his face…just blank. But then he put his head in his hands and it looked like he was crying. Normally, I would run at him and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but not today. I want him to feel the way I felt so may times before.

"And now I feel like,oh,you're the reason why I'm thinkin'

I don't wanna smoke all these cigarettes, no more

I guess this is what I get for wishful thinking

I should've never let you into my door"

I continued, videos of me in the last time were on the screen. I just wished people will understand me now. I continued my choreography. I was singing, dancing and watching him at the same time.

"Next time you wanna go on and leave

I should just let you go on and do it

It's not amusing like I believe.

It's like I checked into rehab

Baby, you're my disease

It's like I checked into rehab

Baby, you're my disease

I gotta check into rehab

'Cause baby, you're my disease

I gotta check into rehab

'Cause baby, you're my disease"

I looked again at him, he was looking at my performance, he didn't look too good, it looked like he was going to pass out or something, but I didn't care, he deserved it. Then I looked at Joe, to my surprise he was clapping and having a good time, looking kinda proud of me; same with Taylor, my best friend and Joe's girlfriend. I smiled at them, then continued.

"Damn, ain't it crazy when your love slams?

You'll do anything for the one you love

'Cause anytime that you needed me, I'd be there

It's like you were my favorite drug"

Videos with me changing myself for him and doing everything for him were on the screen.

"The only problem is that you was using me

In a different way that I was using you

But now that I know, it's not meant to be

I gotta go, I gotta win myself over you"

I smiled and looked at him when I sang the last verse, knowing that it hit him right in the heart.

The song went on, and when I finished, the crowd went wild. Everybody was standing up, clapping an cheering, everyone but him.

I ran backstage, thinking about the news tomorrow: "Miley breaks the silence" , "What a show" . "EMA or MILEY SHOW?" , "Miley team" , "How could he" , "Jonas jerk" and so on.

I smiled as I changed my clothes. After the award show was over I got home holding 4 awards ('Best Female Voice' , 'Best Song' , 'Best Album' , 'Best dressed' **A/N:I don't know if this awards exist at EMA but here is fanfiction **)

When I arrived home, I heard a beep from my cell, it was a message:

'I expected so much more from you, Miles-Nick' it read.

I texted back: 'First: Don't call me Miles; Second: Me too from you; Third: I don't care anymore what you think, what you do or anything else about you, Jonas-Miley Cyrus' I sent it , I knew I lied, but I couldn't be his trash anymore, I had to move on.

I heard a beep again. This time I got a message from Joe:

'Great job, Miles. I love you. You showed him what you can. Now I have to go to see what he's doing... PS: Never get back down. –Joey' I read it and then smiled.

'Thank you. And don't worry I won't. PS: Take care of him…even if I hate him…I don't want him to die.-Miles' I sent the message. I trust Joe, he's not going to tell Nick what I said and I am sure that he's going to take care of him. BEEP-BEEP. Another message. I opened it:

'I will, I promise.-Joey'

I smiled and a tear rolled down to my cheek. Is this a tear of happiness? No, it's a tear because I know that I have to forget everything about him. Even if I cry, I am happy because I showed myself what I can do.

No more REHAB, I am healed now.

**A/N: Tell me what you think about it. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brothers, Ryan Seacrest, '7 things' or 'Rehab'.**


End file.
